


Psycho Love

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Batman AU, Bitchslapping, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dom Jensen Ackles, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Jared Padalecki, Evil Jensen Ackles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Gay Sex, Harley Quinn Jared, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jared and Jensen have a strange relationship, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jensen Being an Asshole, Jensen is abusive, Joker Jensen, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Oral Sex, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jensen Ackles, Rough Sex, Sassy Jared, Sexual Abuse, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Villains, crazy ass Jared and Jensen, trying to kill eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm here to give you my own personal twist of Harley Quinn and the Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I feel like i haven't posted a story in forever! I've been working on this for a while ( don't know if you've noticed yet how much i love psycho Jensen/Jared) and i thought why not write another crazy ass Jensen story? Because i know you guys love those as much as i do! I also love Batman, espichally Harley Quinn and the Joker so i thought hey lets bring in Jared and Jensen and switch it up a bit! So here we and tell me what you think!

Jared Padalecki was a well accomplished, honorable, well-known Psychologist. He was only 24 years old and already was the most distinguished and top notch psychologist at Arkham Asylum, and he was hated for it. The other doctors there made fun of him, mocked his intelligence, and scowled down at him as he effortlessly climbed up the ladder.

He had only been out of college for a year now, having accomplished and graduated early it didn’t take him long to find a job. He loved his job really he did, he loved that he was able to help people and hopefully turn their lives around for the better but all the harsh words and glares he received from his co-workers made things a little hard to deal with.

Honestly he had been considering quitting. It had entered his mind a couple weeks ago when one day he came home from work totally pissed off and decided to call and vent to his mother. His mom told him she didn’t know why he took the crap that he did, that he was a smart man and could have any job he wanted.

She was right. He graduated top of his class, he graduated with honors! Hell he skipped two grades in high school! 

That morning he woke up and decided today was the day…he was going to quit. He had walked into Arkham with his head held high and resignation in his hand. As soon as he started down the hall to Doctor Lane’s office already practicing his speech the front doors busted wide open and 2 guards and a couple orderlies rushed through a stretcher in their hands and a man strapped to it.

Jared froze, the paper slipping from his hand as he noticed the man laying on the stretcher…the Joker. 

The infamous Joker that erected havoc on all of Gotham. The Joker was a very warped soul, consumed by darkness swirling in his mind that Jared didn’t even want to discover.

No one knew the Joker’s real name, the only thing you knew was what you saw, short spiky blonde hair tipped with a dark green spray paint that looked like it could cut scars into your skin, his face painted with white make up and his lips stained a deep red, disfigured scars lacing the corners of his lips up his cheeks, and always dressed in a fancy suit.

“Dr. Padalecki.”

Jared jumped at the sound of his name and spun around to see Doctor Lane, now was his chance all he had to do was bend down pick up that paper, hand it to him and tell him to kiss his ass but as he opened his mouth to do so Doctor Lane held up his hand. “Jared I have a very important job for you, do you see that…man.”

Jared followed Doctor Lane’s finger as it pointed to the Joker who was currently cackling a psychotic laugh as he struggled against his bonds. “Yeah I… I see him, that’s the Joker right?”

“Yes and you’re the one I’m assigning to his case.”

Jared’s eyes bugged out “what? You want me to do his sessions? I can’t I mean this is the Joker his not like the rest of the patients here…his completely demented! There’s no help for him at all--”

Doctor Lane’s eyes narrowed “are you saying you’re not qualified for the job? I thought I hired you for your skills Dr. Padalecki.”

Jared turned back to peek another look at the Joker to find he was already being looked at, the Joker’s eyes seemed tapered in on him, his lips curled up in a deranged smile that seemed abnormal and Jared shivered…his whole body ran cold and he was terrified but at the same time intrigued.

So with a resigned sigh and a clench in his stomach he turned with unsure eyes.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

 

Why was he doing this again? Right now he should be at home, on his comfy couch watching TV but instead he was currently in an icy stare down with Gotham’s craziest villain. The Joker had been in the room for 10 minutes, and during that time his said nothing just stared openly at Jared with a strange smile on his face that really made Jared’s skin crawl.

Finally when Jared couldn’t take it anymore he opened his mouth “do you know why you’re here?”

The Joker raised a polished brown and let out a small cackle “of course I know why I’m here doll face do you think I’m crazy or something?”

Jared ducked his head and chose not to answer that “you go by the Joker but I’m assuming that’s not your real name…would you like to tell me your name?”

“Jared is it?” The Joker’s smile turned to a deadly smirk as he leaned across the table “I don’t think you wanna know what I would like to do.”

Jared turned his head as his cheeks flamed in red and he cleared his throat “don’t make this harder on yourself, if you don’t comply in these sessions it delays your release.”

“You seem smart Jared do you really think I’m getting out of here anytime soon?”

“You might if you would just—“

“Jared…Jay…I like that, Jay P. has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? You know what I’ve noticed Jay? The people here, the Doctors I mean they seem very jealous of you don’t you think? I mean I understand why they would be you’re a very smart man Jay and beautiful to.”

“I don’t think—“

“Your better than everyone here you know that, you let them knock you down and step over you but Jay you could be so much more than that doll face you could be great if you’d just show your true self.”

Jared frowned and leaned back “what true self are you talking about?”

Joker grinned, his lips widening showing all his perfect insanely white teeth “the madness within darling we both know it’s there, you know one of the advantages of being a lunatic means I can spot one when I see it and baby you’re as crazy as they come.”

Jared scoffed and waved the guard over “I think were done for the day Jackson you can take him back to his room.”

“Aw baby don’t be like that I know the truth hurts but take it from me being crazy isn’t all that bad!” the Joker laughed as he was led out of the room.

That laugh…it had some hysterical sound to it, deep and low but also high pitched at the same time, it carried through the room and down the halls as he went, haunting Jared for the rest of the night as his dreams were invaded by the unforgettable face of the Joker and his wild laugh .


	2. Who Am I?

“Is something the matter doll face? You look a little peakish.”

Jared covered his mouth as a hacky cough came out and shook his head “I’m fine just a cold, but were not here to talk about my health were here to talk about yours.”

Joker tipped his head back with a laugh before leaning up and shaking his head with an eerie smile “now Jay I don’t see any reason to talk about that do you? I mean look at me! You see the difference between you and me is I know what I am; I accept the madness within me in fact I welcome it! And you…poor little you hides behind a mask, denies who he really is because I think we both know Jay that you don’t belong here…at least not out of a cell.”

Jared cringed before taking a deep breath, he could feel himself losing his cool… he was about 5 seconds to showing the Joker what crazy was. “You don’t know me…you don’t know anything about me so you have no right to sit there and tell me who I am. I know who I am and I am nothing like you, I’m not crazy you are…you’re the one locked up not me.”

The Joker’s grin widened “I was like you once…so naïve, so blind to the real world! I saw people like you did, I saw the outside. You know I was a pretty successful man if I do say so myself…Jensen Ackles, business tycoon! And then one day I take a trip to one of my chemical plants and I fall right into a pit of acid!” The joker let out a hyena like laugh like he had just told the best joke of all “but instead of melting me into a pile of goo it turned me into this…now I see who I really am, now I see the inside and I see you Jared oh beautiful you just don’t know how wild you really are…let me show you.”

“Jensen… your name is Jensen?”

“My name was Jensen…that’s not me anymore. I’m not that stupid, naïve, little brat I once was no now I’m The Joker, clown prince of Gotham, I bring chaos I bring recklessness. I’m here to show the world what happens when you let go, when you become your true self…”

“You sure you’re not doing all this just to get to the Batman?”

Joker let out a snort before echoing off into a low chuckle “see people don’t understand the Batman and I…what they see is a crazy homicidal clown that’s trying to kill the Batman but no oh no I don’t want to kill Batman I wanna get inside him and bring out who he is. The Batman and I are like…brothers in a way we fight and fight and fight but we never kill each other no instead we save each other, it’s like a never ending battle it’s something that will go on forever.” Joker let out a maniacal chortle “plus the Batman’s just too much fun…why would I want to kill him?”

“Your psychotic you know that?”

“Of course I do…but I always have a plan… you see Jay right now you may not see who you really are but I do and that’s the person I’m waiting for because I know that inside your screaming… you want out, I know that you’re tired of all this, of being last, of being put down. That’s not how you should be treated, you should be worshipped, and you should be feared…you should be loved.”

Jared snorted “yeah and whose going to do that… you? Please you don’t know the meaning of love, the only thing you see is destruction and nothing else.”

“Don’t talk like one of them you’re not, even if you want to be. You’re not one of them don’t try and hide, don’t pretend…aren’t you sick of it Jay? There’s so much more to life than this…you see I know who I am and I embrace It because I’m free, because nothing is holding me back. You can keep telling yourself your normal, that your nothing like me but baby you are, and I’m the only one who understands you all you need is a little push. No one can love you like I can doll, no one understands you, they don’t know what you need but I do…I know everything about you.”  
Jared scowled “you don’t know anything about—“

“I know you’re young to be a psychologist which means you must be clever. I know you hate your job mostly because the people here don’t understand your intelligence, they mock you behind your back, make a joke out of you…just by looking at you I can tell your probably single because you dedicate most of your time to this asylum which does you no good because you’re not going anywhere in this facility. I know that you probably haven’t been touched properly in years if at all because they don’t know do they? They don’t know how, don’t know what you need…but I do.”

Jared turned his head trying to fight the feelings inside him. He was a professional damnit this shouldn’t be happening, how can one man make him feel so much? Make him question everything he believes in, question who he is.

Jared looked up to the guard and waved his hand “can you leave us Jackson? I think this part of the session needs to be private… confidentiality and all that.”

Jackson frowned and sent a hesitate glance to the Joker before nodding his head “I’ll be right outside if you need anything Jared…just holler.”

Jared smiled softly and nodded his head in understanding. When Jackson had left he whipped his head to face the joker and levelled him with a hard glare, trying not to let his feelings show “you listen and you listen good whatever you think you know about me you don’t. You don’t know who I am or what I’ve done…you don’t know about my life or what I do with my spare time so don’t sit there and act like you do got it? I’m nothing like you and I never will be…I’m not crazy!”

If anything the Joker looked pleased at Jared’s outburst and simply chuckled “denial is the first stage…acceptance will be next and if you ask me I don’t think it’ll take too long before you realize who you really are pet. You might not think you’re crazy now but baby let me tell you…you’re a fucking freak, just like me, which is why were perfect for each other! You and I are meant to be!”

“No Jensen were—“

The joker shot forward in his seat, his eyes raging “my name is not Jensen…don’t call me that ever again got it? Because if you do…your gonna regret it. Just because I like you pet doesn’t mean I won’t punish you. If you’re going to call me anything, Mr. J will suit just fine.”

“I think maybe it’s time you went back to your cell.”

“You can send me anywhere you like minx but soon your gonna come knockin on my door and baby when you do I’ll show you what it really means to live.”

 

Jared hurled his jacket across the room, steam practically puffing from his ears. He couldn’t believe Jensen had the gaul to sit there and tell him who he was! Like that lunatic clown had any idea what his been through! Jared was pretty sure any freak prancing around with their face painted like some creepy ass clown wasn’t the right person to take advice from.

“I’m not crazy damnit! I’m not him!”

Jared fell face first on his couch a desperate whine coming from his mouth, then why did the Joker enlighten something in him? Why did he make him feel… grounded? Like he could be whoever he wanted with him, could say anything and not be judged for it.

Was he right? Was Jared just like him?

Well there was only one way to find out .


	3. Reborn

Arkham was silent as Jared walked back through the doors later that night, he knew he shouldn’t be here, he should be home in his bed dreading about work the next day but instead here he was, sneaking in the building in the middle of the night out searching for answers.

As he rounded the third floor he paused in hesitation. Was this a good idea? 

Of course it wasn’t, he should turn around right now and go home, forget about the Joker maybe even assign him to another Doctor and then he should quit. Yes that’s what he should do.   
Quit…he should quit then go home maybe lie around for a couple weeks and then find another job.

But he didn’t.

Instead he opened the heavy metal door with trembling hands, took a deep breath, leveled his mind and walked in.

Jensen was laying on his cot, eyes open and trained on the ceiling but as soon as Jared stepped up to the cell doors a slow smile creeped across his face “well well well, who do we have here? Lost pet?”

Jared let out a shaky breath and crossed his arms “I’m here because I need to know…I need to know what you see in me.”

Jensen sat up, bare chested his black eye make- up barley there and the redness around the lips seemed smeared on the scars at his lips the white face make up almost completely gone but Jared thought he had never looked more attractive. Jensen watched him for a few more seconds before standing up and striding over to the cell door, hands hanging onto the bars. “I told you doll face, you and I are the same what else is there to know?”

Jared glowered and shook his head “I don’t understand though, how… I mean how do you—“

“How do I know the madness that inhabits you?” Jensen snuffed a quiet laugh before curling his lips up in a dangerous smile “because you and I sweet stuff were meant to be…being mad myself I can see the terrors that you hide, you try to be normal but you’ve always known you were a little different right? There’s this feeling inside you that you’ve never been able to point out but I know…I know who you are.”

“No I—“

“Let me show you. Let me out and let me show you.”

Jared shook his head and backed up “no…I can’t let you out.”

Jensen leveled his eyes at Jared and bored his demanding stare “you can and you will…otherwise you’ll never know who you really are.”

“I know who I am.”

“You sure about that? If you did you wouldn’t be here now would you? So be a good little boy and let me out.”

Jensen practically whispered out the last line in his smoky rough voice that seemed to swirl around Jared in a cloud of sultry smoothness. He knew he shouldn’t, he should turn around and go home and continue on with his boring life…but God help him he couldn’t.

So he let out a frustrated huff before ripping the keys out and clicking the door open. 

Jensen slowly stepped out cracking his neck as he did so before he took in a deep breath with a wide smile “ah that’s better,” then he turned to Jared and gave him a strange smile “now pet all you gotta do is get me out of here and I’ll show you who you are.”

 

“Where are we?”

Jensen turned his face blank and his eyes emotionless as they stood on the tall metal bridge hanging above a deep pit filled with a green liquid.

“It’s time.”

“Time for—“

But before he could get the words out calloused hands reached out and gave a hard shove to his back knocking Jared down into the pit bellow.

Jared could feel his skin burning, his clothes melting off with the hot acid flowing around his body scorching him like a wildfire. He felt like he was burning deep inside, that any minute he would explode, the pain was too much and the burning was overwhelming. He didn’t understand he for some off reason trusted the Joker and he brought him here to die.

Suddenly the acid seemed to flow away and as it did he felt a new sensation overcome him. Something different and odd, something he had never felt before. 

Jensen jumped down gracefully into the now empty pit with a triumphant smirk on his face as he lifted Jared up in his arms, his hands burning as they touched Jared’s blistering body but it didn’t even faze him as he brushed Jared’s matted hair back and wiped the fluid from his eyes.

Jared could feel it. Something was bubbling up inside him, something new and overpowering.

Jared’s eyes popped open suddenly and Jensen smiled down at him “feel better pet?”

Jared blinked cluelessly up at Jensen’s make-up smeared face for a minute before comprehending what Jensen said and he frowned. He did feel better, like a weight had been lifted he felt…free.  
Free of all responsibilities and obligations. Free of the guilt and shame to do right.

He looked up at Jensen and cocked his head in Jensen’s giant hands. Jensen who was looking at him with new admiration in his eyes, understanding and compassion like he had known Jared forever.

Jared smirked up at him before slowly sitting up and moving till his nose brushed Jensen’s. He could feel Jensen’s breath as he brushed their noses together “oh yes Mr. J I feel much better.”

Jensen’s lips curled up into a Cheshire like smile before he lifted Jared up in his arms, locking them around his waist as Jared gripped his arm before leaning down and slamming his lips to Jared’s in a desperate, needy kiss that seemed to shake Jared down to his core and he swore that if he weren’t lying down his knees would have gave out.

When Jensen pulled back Jared’s eyes flickered open in a daze and he watched as Jensen stared down at him “take me home puddin .”


	4. Let's Get Started

“This doesn’t make any sense…Padalecki is missing and the Joker isn’t in his cell, something doesn’t add up.”

“Do you think he let him out?”

Doctor Lane scoffed and shook his head at the young orderly “Jared? Not in a million years, his too much of a professional, he wouldn’t dare let the Joker out. He must be sick, he better be sick for his sake.”

 

“What first Mr. J?”

Jensen turned around at Jared’s suave, lustful voice and smirked as his new love came near. Jared had since traded in his boring clothes for something more…appealing. Tight black leather pants, shiny red doc martins, topped with a slightly ripped black shirt and matching tight leather vest. His hair now loose and wavy, as it should be and tipped with red ends.

Jensen thought this look suited him so much more, and so did his new attitude…Jensen knew the real Jared had been in there all along.

Jensen spread his arms open wide and Jared let out a happy sigh before bouncing over and wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck “first doll face were going to enjoy a little alone time and then…then I’ll let you have your fun.”

Jensen pressed his lips onto Jared’s, quickly gaining access inside of his mouth. Their tongues fought against each other in a slippery, wet battle which Jensen won dominance over rapidly. 

He manhandled Jared till they were upstairs in the loft he acquired and threw Jared on the bed "You taste better than I thought you would've, Jay. So sweet, so innocent. Have you ever been fucked?"

Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes “of course I have I’m not some young teenage boy… of course it’s been awhile so I might be pretty tight.”

Jensen growled at Jared’s words. He pushed in his fingers, causing Jared to arch up and let out a low luxurious moan. He began unzipping his own pants and underwear. He pulled his fingers out and stood up in front of him, jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Jay. I'm gonna let you feel me inside of you. I'm gonna feel your tight heat around my cock and I'm gonna blow my load up inside you, baby."

Jared looked at the hard dick in front of his face, lips turning dry at the sight. Pre cum dripped slowly from it and onto Jared’s chest. Jared licked his lips and sucked lazily on the head.

"Fuck!" Jensen growled. "Fuck Jay that’s it."

Jared looked upwards to Jensen as he slid his cock all the way inside his mouth, lashes batting innocently.

"Oh fuck! Jay, don't stop!"

Jared bobbed his head up and down fast, occasionally stopping to lick down at Jensen’s balls.

"Jay! I'm gonna--"

As Jensen said that, Jared’s throat was bombarded by a large stream of cum. He pulled back and coughed for several seconds, shaking his head as he did so.

Jensen looked down with a devious glint in his eye “suck it up and get up here.

Jensen hauled Jared up and tossed him clumsily onto his king sized bed. "If your hole is as tight as your mouth, I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

"I've fantasized about this moment for weeks." Jensen pulled out his fingers and lined up his member against Jared’s rim. “Hang on tight sweetheart, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

When the tip of his cock was the only part remaining in Jared’s ass he shoved back in. Jensen already loved the noises Jared made and kept up the forceful pace, slamming in with a powerful force. His fingers clenched around Jared’s hips and he hoped that when he pulled Jared’s clothes off tomorrow there would be deep, ugly bruises in the shape of Jensen’s fingers.

Jared writhed and rubbed his hips against the bed to get some kind of friction on his dick. Jensen adjusted until he found Jared’s prostate. Jared squeaked at the intrusion and his breathing became frantic at the vigorous thrusts. Jensen wanted to see Jared come all over the bed. His doll losing control was the hottest thing Jensen could think of.

Jared’s ass was tight and warm around Jensen’s dick; it was hard to keep up a pace instead of relaxing and just absorbing the incredible feeling around his dick. Jensen managed to keep up his thrusts, aiming for Jared’s prostate on each stroke. Jared keened. “Ah Mr. J…Jensen!”

“God, baby,” Jensen growled. The sight of his dick inside Jared’s ass was addicting. “Come, Jay. Wanna see it! Wanna see you lose it.”

Jared cried out and Jensen saw his hips twitch. Sweat dripped down both their bodies with exertion and Jensen gasped out. He panted through his own orgasm and then collapsed on Jared’s back.

“That’s my good little boy.”

“Do I get to have fun now puddin?”

Jensen smirked down at Jared and brushed his sweaty hair back “oh yes baby, were gonna have so much fun.”

 

A soft whistling sounded down the white halls of Arkham asylum, bouncing off the walls in an unnerving sort of tune.

The night guard stood on alert, his hand bracing at his belt for his gun ready for an attack. He cocked his head in confusion as the whistling suddenly stopped, but no one appeared.

“Heya handsome.”

The guard turned but a minute to late as Jared reached out and gave a swift hit to the guard’s nose and turned on his heel and sent a kick to his head causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. Jared smirked as he looked down and then sent an excited grin to his left “did ya see that Mr. J?”

The Joker walked out of the shadows with a proud smile “yes I did Jay, very good my love now I think we’re here for a reason hm? I think there’s a certain Doctor Lane we need to visit.”

Dragging the Joker down the hall Jared pulled him up to the file room and jerked open the metal file cabinet, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he scanned through the folders. 

Jensen watched in amusement as Jared hummed to himself before pulling out a folder with an ecstatic grin “I found it!” He hoped down from the cabinet before flipping through the file his eyes wide and searching till he found the paper containing Doctor Lane’s address.

He waved the paper in the air triumphantly “is it time Mr. J?”

Jensen stepped forward to grip Jared’s hips in a tight hold that would surely leave bruises and pulled him in before letting his lips hover over Jared’s in a teasing way. “Not yet Jay…first you and I are gonna make a plan, then were gonna tear this city apart and after that once everyone knows who you are, who we are then will pay Doctor Lane a little visit and I’ll let you do whatever you want to him. How does that sound pet?”

Jared let out a purr before wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and flicking his tongue out to send a small lick to Jensen’s lips who closed his eyes in need “that sounds fine to me Mr. J…when do we get started ”


	5. Breathes

“Has anyone heard from Jared?”

The staff around Doctor Lane shook their heads as their eyes passed over heads, glancing around for any signs of a yes.

The Doctor closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose resignedly, this didn’t make any sense. Jared was the most career driven employee at Arkham; he couldn’t believe he hadn’t shown up for work, or even called.

The Joker hadn’t been found yet either and Doctor Lane was starting to debate if maybe he had done something to Jared, harmed him in some way or worse.

 

Jared lay on the bed, his body completely stripped of clothing, a lustful yet bright smile on his lips as he gazed up at Jensen with wide, doey eyes.

Jensen couldn’t believe that even after the chemical bath, and the warping of his mind that Jared had still maintained his innocence and good nature…just now it was tainted with darkness and the insanity inside him. He was sure that Jared would be his undoing.

He lowered his equally naked body onto Jared’s and closed his eyes in content before reaching a hand up to tangle in Jared’s dark tresses and giving a sharp tug to the ends “I think you might be the Anti-Christ in disguise my dear.”

Jared batted his lashes and reached up to dig his blunt nails in Jensen’s back, hard enough to draw blood and gave him a smirk “then what does that make you?”

Jensen leaned up and sat back on Jared’s legs, scanning his eyes down Jared’s long, lithe body before letting out a growl “me…I’m the Devil sweetheart,” and with that he leaned down and attacked Jared’s lips in a brutal kiss, hard enough to bust his lip but Jared just moaned and opened his mouth to let Jensen in.

“Gonna fuck you hard Jay.” Jensen promised sealing it with a cruel press of lips. “Want to hear you scream for me.” Jensen growled. Jared moaned and arched into Jensen’s hand, his hands once again pulling at the back of Jensen’s neck to get him closer.

He pet his hands over the globes of Jared’s ass, spreading his cheeks to spit on Jared’s hole before pressing a dry finger into Jared’s tight ass.

Jared hissed at the rough treatment but arched his back all the same and Jensen couldn’t help but smirk to himself.

Clawing at the sheets Jared rocked his hips back into Jensen’s hand. There was too little lube for as fast as Jensen wanted to work him, but Jared still didn’t want Jensen to stop, the animalistic side had Jared craving for more.

“I want you to come for me Jay.” Jensen commanded in a shallow snarl “I want you to come for me baby because I’m going to fuck this snug little ass of yours using only your come and nothing else.”

Jared let out a long moan that seemed muffled against the pillow but Jensen heard it all the same and kept up his rough treatment.

Jensen fastened a firm hand on the back of Jared’s neck and forced his face into the mattress.

“Doing so well for me Jay.” Jensen cooed, “Gonna feel so good sticking my dick in your tight ass. Gonna fuck you open and cum so deep inside your gonna feel me for days.” Jensen swore in a howl.

Jared shot a hand out to brace himself against the headboard and push back against Jensen’s warm dick at his hole.

Jensen continued to give long, firm pulls to Jared’s dick, alternating hands as he used the come pooled in his palm to slick his own dick and to work as much come into Jared’s ass as he could with three fingers.

He fixed a come covered hand against the small of Jared’s back and lined his dick up with the other, giving one firm thrust in until his hips met the globes of Jared’s ass. The warm inviting heat of Jared’s ass was still trembling from the quakes of his orgasm.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and brought him back the same time he thrust forward, Jared’s deep cry of consent was music to Jensen’s ears. He wasted no time drawing almost all the way out of Jared’s ass before slamming back home.

“So tight Jay.” Jensen praised embellishing another thrust. “You like my dick in you Jay?”

Jared keened and curved his hips up like a donation.

“Feels so fucking perfect Jay. Like you were made for me. But you were, weren’t you baby? Uh fucking made for me I knew it when I saw you.” Jensen panted snapping his hips forward.

Jensen took Jared’s throaty moan of agreement as an invitation to chase his own orgasm. Bracing a hand on the back of Jared’s neck to keep him pressed against the mattress, and another on his hip to keep him still, Jensen set about making Jared’s tight hole his.

Jensen watched as his dick pumped in and out of Jared’s ass, Jensen barley there pubes wet from the come he’d used to open Jared.

The thought of his own burning load filling Jared’s ass had him gripping his ass cheeks in each hand and spreading him wide for an unhindered view of Jared’s pink hole already gleaming with come.

“Beautiful Jay.” Jensen said with a groan “so fucking perfect for me aren’t you my little nightmare?” 

Jared keened and pulled the sheet further off the bed at the sudden stretch of his ass. He blindly groped for Jensen behind him to get him to thrust harder, twisting to grab at Jensen’s arm.  
Jared wrapped a hand around Jensen’s elbow before the arm was suddenly gone and he was tugged to his knees by Jensen’s forearm around his throat.

The arm around his neck arched him like a bow, held to Jensen’s chest so tightly by his forearm it cut off his capability to breath. But the new angle had pushed Jensen’s dick in further, and his thrusts were a ruthless display of his capacity to hit Jared’s prostate with every snap of his hips.

Jared scraped half-heartedly at Jensen’s arm around his throat, the absence of air making the pleasure that much more piercing. He could feel every inch of Jensen’s commanding thrusts.  
Just as he started to writhe, fighting for air he almost frantically needed, Jensen set his teeth in a merciless bite to the back of Jared’s shoulder and pounded his release deep inside Jared’s ass.

The hot torrent inside Jared’s ass, against his already battered prostate, had Jared opening his mouth in a hushed cry as he came untouched.

The compression around his throat disappeared and he drank in deep breaths, Jensen’s hand hot against his collarbone where he held him upright as they both gasped and trembled against each other .


	6. Let The Punishment Begin

Jared twitched his nose in wonder as he picked up a wooden bat and twirled it around as he examined it. He bounced it up slightly and nodded his head in approval before turning to Jensen with a wide grin “hey Mr. J what do you think? I could use this huh?”

Jensen turned in his black velvet chair and raised a brow as he took in Jared’s excited demeanor “it’s pretty plain don’t you think sweetheart?”

Jared frowned and looked down at the bat and shrugged “well I would obviously spice it up a bit Mr. J you don’t think I’m going to just leave it like this do you?” To prove his point he stood and rummaged through the supply closet till he came out with red and black paint, he then took his supplies and headed for the back bedroom.

“Where are you going Jay?”

Jared turned with a wink and cocked his hip “can’t see till I’m done pudding.”

When Jared came out an hour late he thrusted the bat in front of Jensen’s face, who was currently occupied with his next plan of action “Jay can’t you see I’m busy?”

Jared pouted “but puddin I wanted to show you my art work…”

Jensen stood with an impatient growl and turned to shove Jared away from him causing Jared to lose his balance and fall back on his ass with a loud gasp, his head hitting the desk in the process.

Jensen marched over to him and heaved Jared up by his shirt and then sent a sharp smack to his cheek causing his head to whip to the side. Jared cried out in pain but said nothing; he kept his head ducked, his hair hiding the tears flowing from his eyes.

Jensen closed his eyes and took a step back and took a deep breath before turning to a weeping Jared. “Aw sweetheart don’t cry,” Jensen cooed as he tipped Jared’s chin up and eyed his bruising face “ maybe this will teach you not to pester me when I’m busy hm?”

Jared nodded his head slowly and let out a sob “I’m sorry Jen, please forgive me I didn’t mean to—“

Jensen pulled Jared in his arms and rocked him slowly as he whispered words of comfort “oh baby I know and I know you won’t do it again will you? It’s ok Jay I forgive you… now I believe we have some work to do don’t we pet?”

 

It was late; Doctor Lane decided to spend another restless night working since he couldn’t seem to get anything else done. 

He walked in his shadow lidden office and flipped the lights on and as he looked up his jaw practically dropped and he froze in bewilderment. Sitting in his chair, boot clad feet folded neatly on his desk sat Jared with an amused smirk on his face and a confident twinkle in his hazel eyes.

“What’s up Doc?”

Doctor Lane’s eyes narrowed in anger and he stomped forward to slam his hands firmly on the cherry wooden desk “where the hell have you been Padalecki? It’s been a week and no one’s heard from you, you haven’t shown up for work and you have the audacity to walk in here and act and look like some whore? What the hell are you even wearing?”

Jared raised a perfectly trimmed brow before letting out a high pitched laugh and leaning forward in his seat “aw Doc why do you have to be that way? Do you not like my new style? I thought it looked pretty hot myself.”

“I certainly do not! I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you Jared but whatever It is you better clean it up or—“

Jared jumped up out of the seat and as it rolled back he used it as leverage and jumped right onto the desk before sending a kick out knocking Doctor Lane backwards before he landed in a crouch and shooting his face forward wearing a sinister snarl. “Or what? Your gonna fire me?” Jared mocked as he sarcastically drew out the words before scoffing “to late…I quit!”

Doctor Lane opened his mouth to reply when a menacing, somewhat threatening laugh sounded out from the dark corner of his office. He turned his head slowly and shook with fear as the Joker strutted out in his usual purple suit, his face paint set perfectly. Doctor Lane turned to Jared accusingly “so it’s true! The others told me you set him free but I didn’t want to believe it! You’re supposed to be—“

Jared reached his hands out and collided with Doctor Lane’s shoulders sending a hard shove before jumping down from the desk and pushing Doctor Lane to the ground and standing over him. “What? The faithful little puppet who gets mocked behind his back? You think I don’t know what you people say about me? Do you really think I’m that stupid? I might be crazy Doctor Lane but I will always be brighter than you.” Jared seethed as he lowered his head down to Doctor Lane.

The Doctor was shaking as Jensen walked over and ever so gently lifted Jared up by his arm and pulled him close. Jared then turned and buried his face in Jensen’s suit covered arm “I know pet he doesn’t understand does he? His hurt you so much hasn’t he?”

Jared looked up through long lashes and nodded, Jensen felt his stomach clench at the innocent sight “let daddy take care of it ok?”

Jared sent him a bright smile before backing up to plop himself back on the desk and watch his master work. 

Once his pet was seated Jensen slowly curved his head back to the Doctor, an eerie, wicked grin adoring his lips and Doctor Lane felt a chill run up his spine at the disturbing sight. 

Jensen reached down and jerked Doctor Lane up roughly before shoving him up against the wall and sending a few sharp hits his way before finally throwing him on the cot in the corner. “Now I suggest you don’t move, it’ll just make this all the more painful for you… but if you like that sorta thing then be my guest I'm not here to judge your kinks Doc just to kill ya.” Jensen smiled again and rolled a cart over and Doctor Lane shook with fear and tried to sit up only to be shoved back down.

Jensen’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he shoved the mouth piece in “you move again I’ll get my little pet over there to break both of your arms and I’m sure he would love to do so.” And with that he picked up the cold metal bars and held them to Doctor Lane’s temple and switched the button to high.

Jared watched with a fascinating, amused smile as Doctor Lane’s body convulsed violently on the table, his skin greying and his mouth gushing out white foam.

Doctor Lane felt like his body would spontaneously combust at any time, the pain sending unforgiving shocks from head to toe making him struggle for breath. He watched through teary eyes as the Joker stood over him with a wide, tooth showing grin, his eyes crinkling in delight. “Hurts don’t it? Yeah now you know how I feel…how it feels to be treated like an animal.”

Jared hopped off the desk and skipped his way over to Jensen, wrapping himself around Jensen’s hard body his eyes bright and cheery as he watched Doctor Lane fade from life. 

Jared’s face dropped and he looked up, pouting “but puddin I thought I was gonna get to kill him!?”

Jensen looked down and smiled at the face he received before flicking the machine off “your right baby I did say that didn’t I?” He reached down and took out the mouth piece and watched as Doctor Lane’s body slowly came down from the shocks before stepping back and letting Jared take over.

Jared squeaked happily before gripping Doctor Lane’s white coat and jerking him off the cot causing him to fall to the floor in a trembling heap. “Now we get to have some fun! I hope you didn’t think that hurt too much Doc because you got more coming your way!”

Jared heaved his baseball bat high in the air with a wide grin before bringing it down and colliding it with the Doctor’s head causing him to cry out and curl up in a ball. “Aw I’m sorry Doc did that hurt?”

Jared watched as the Doctor coughed fiercely before sending him a small nod causing Jared to let out a happy cackle “good!”

Jensen watched with proud eyes as Jared continued to bash Doctor Lane’s head in, the man spasming on the floor as the life twitched out of him. Jensen couldn’t believe it, just a week ago his Jay had been stuck in some boring life, pretending to be something his not and now he was finally free… free to be his beautiful, crazy self .


	7. Breaking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short guys but thats because the next one things get real

“And now with depressing news Doctor Lane, of Arkham Asylum was found dead in his office this morning, police are calling it a homicide. It seems he was beat severely before being severely shocked; his cause of death however was the bashing he received to his head. Police have no leads as of right now, but many are suspecting that the Joker who escaped Arkham last week was the cause.”

Jared watched the news, perched at the end of the bed, his hair ruffled from sleep and a giant grin on his face. He turned his head back to see Jensen still wrapped in the covers, his head hidden under the pillow. Jared crawled back to his spot and lifted the pillow to snuggle closer to Jensen who lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Jared’s waist “morning pet.”

Jared smiled again and reached up to stroke Jensen’s stubbly chin before pressing a kiss there “did you hear the news?”

Jensen peeked an eye open and blinked groggily “ Of course I haven't Jared i just woke up...what news?”

Jared sat up and bounced slightly “they found Doctor Lane’s body! It’s all over the news!”

Jensen grinned at Jared’s childish giggle before reaching out to grip his body tight and pulled him down back into his arms causing Jared to let out a happy laugh “which means they saw the beautiful work you accomplished last night.”

Jared’s smile widened and he pressed a wet kiss to Jensen’s nose “you know puddin I was thinking… when I was watching that I was wishing they said my name, so I’m thinking maybe it’s time people know who I am.”

Jensen pretended to think about it, his lips pursing in thought and his eyebrows drawn together as he let out a long hum. Jared twitched in anticipation and whined before climbing in Jensen’s lap “ come on puddin please?” he batted his lashes and bit his lip softly causing Jensen to groan in need. “Fine pet your right it is time… now all we have to do is think of the perfect way to get your name out there.”

“Oh I already have a way! I was thinking we should take over Arkham!”

Jensen watched Jared for several minutes, his eyes searching as he scanned over Jared’s bright face “you wanna take over Arkham?”

Jared nodded his head quickly “yeah! I was thinking that would be a great way to get people’s attention and you know their gonna call Batman in once they find out! We could probably even let some patients out, gain some followers you know.”

Jensen grinned widely and let out a loud, happy cackle “oh pet your brilliant!” he tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. “I should never under estimate you Jay, I love you.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he leaned back “you what?”

Jensen’s smile softened and he pulled Jared closer “ I love you Jay… and I know everyone says I’m not capable of love, that I’m just a monster, that I’m insane and their right I am and maybe I never have loved… until now. Because I know one thing’s for sure I’m in love with you and I hope you feel the same.”

“Oh Mr. J!” Jared exclaimed before throwing his arms around Jensen’s neck and hugging him tight, planting wet kisses over his face “of course I feel the same! You helped me realize who I am, that there’s more to me than just boring old Jared.”

Jensen brushed Jared’s bangs back and gazed into his hazel eyes “you were never boring pet… just in denial of your true self but you’re not anymore, you’re awake and you see.”

 

When night fell Jared was waiting outside Arkham’s doors his metal keys twirling wildly in his hand. He shot a look over his shoulder and nodded, out of the shadows the Joker walked out, some would call him foolish for attempting such a heist with just him and Jared but he called it brilliant.

Once the doors were open Jared skipped down the marbled hall his hair bouncing in the wind and a happy tune coming from his mouth. Jensen followed behind his eyes open and watching for any guards that might come out.

But just as one did, Jackson if he recalled correctly a friend of Jared’s, he thought he might have to step in, he didn’t think Jared would have the heart to nail this guy but just as he stepped forward to do so Jared jumped up, spun around on his heel and sent a swift kick to Jackson’s upper jaw. The man bobbed slightly, his head swimming and just as he shook it to clear the fogginess Jared did a quick backflip and sent one more kick to the man’s head and he fell down, lifeless.

Jensen grinned proudly and let out an amused hoot “well done pet! He didn’t even know what hit him! Now where should we start?”

Jared blushed and smiled sweetly “thanks puddin… and I think I have the perfect place.”


	8. Begun

“Chad Michael Murray, also known as Poison Ivy, he controls plants and can make them do anything he wants them to…plus his my best friend.”

No one in Arkham knew that Jared had grown up with Gotham’s very own Poison Ivy. Chad didn’t develop his powers till he was 10 and when he did they struck out and slapped Jared in the face, literally.

He still remembers the day, they were sitting in Jared’s backyard messing with his mom’s garden when suddenly Chad lifted his hand and a tree branch fell down and landed on Jared knocking him out cold. He woke to a panicking Chad standing over him with wide, confused eyes.

Ever since then Jared has been Chad’s saving grace, helping him keep his powers under control except for the time some jock got a little to handsy with Jared behind the field house which Chad walked up on and in a fit of rage raised his hands up high and suddenly the jock was laying on the ground, the grass coming up and pulling him under.

But last year Chad was caught in his night trysts and brought to Arkham where Jared tried his best to keep a look out for him. 

He was excited to break his friend out and show him the new Jared.

 

Jared pranced to Chad’s cell and with a sunny smile, dimples showing he reached his hand up and hit the big red button, the metal door flinging open.

Chad sat up from his cot and peered out his eyes widening in shock before he let out a laugh “Jaybird! God look at you what the hell happened?”

Jared gave a little twirl as Chad came over to him and pulled him in a tight hug “ it’s a long story…short story is the Joker came to Arkham helped me realize who I really am, fell in love with him and now were taking over Arkham!”

Chad smiled at Jared’s childish excitement, most might think this new of Jared but it wasn’t. Before he started working at Arkham Jared was a carefree soul full of fun and good, he started at Arkham hopeful so his future only to be shut down by his co-workers.

Chad turned his head then and watched as the Joker came out of the shadows to make himself seen; his eyes watched Jared intently, somewhat possessively. He came closer till he could pull Jared out of Chad’s arms and into his own “you’ll do well to keep your hands to yourself earth worm.”

“You got a lot of talk clown I would watch it if I were you, you might have the backup but I’ve got the skill.”

Jensen’s eyes contracted dangerously and he moved to step forward, a deep menacing scowl on his face as he reached for his gun only to be stopped by Jared’s hand that jerked out to grab him. “Please don’t puddin… his my friend.”

Jensen stopped and gave Jared a blank stare before letting out a huff and putting his gun away, wrapping his arm around his shoulders “ consider this a warning… next time I might not be so generous.”

Chad let out a snort before stuffing his hands in his dark blue sweatpants “whatever you say clown.”

To divert the tension Jared clapped his hands loudly and gave a little jump “ok puddin let’s get this show on the road!”

“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen you’ll be happy to know this nuthouse is under new management!” 

A boastful voice sounded through the intercom and bounced off the plain white walls causing workers to stop in their tracks and patients to look up with interest at the slightly peculiar tone.   
“You’re probably wondering…what person does this handsome voice belong to! Well I’m happy to tell you it belongs to me… the infamous Joker himself and I am here patients of Arkham to set you free.”

At the Joker’s name employees looked to each other in horror before bursting into sprints, trying to search the grounds and find any trace of the lunatic clown, or to either escape the building before lockdown began.

Jensen laughed to himself as he watched people scurry around the crowded halls with fear written all over their faces, the absolution of what to come unclear. 

He turned in his chair and looked back to Jared who sat on a desk top with his leather clad legs crossed “hey pet you ready to break hell?”

Jared smiled wide, his dimples popping free as he bounced off the desk and gripped Chad’s arm also tugging him off the desk “come on Chad lets go make a mess!” He turned and tugged a smirking Chad out the door and down the hall where the chairman of the mental health board was trying to sneak out the doors.

“Oh no sir! You can’t leave before the parties gotten started what fun would that be? Besides I haven’t even gotten a turn with you yet.” And with that Jared reached out and clutched the dark suit the terrified man wore, gave him a swift kick to the leg and dragged him down the hallway to the control room.

“Hey puddin got a delivery!”

Jensen spun around and lifted his hands up and let out a loud laugh “look who we have here! Chairman Owen I’m so glad you could join us I was doubting whether or not you would make it!”  
James Owen trembled as the Joker towered over him with a wide creepy grin, his makeup smeared making him that much more frightening. “Now James if I’m not mistaken it seems that you are not pleased to be here?”

The man was shaking visibly as he tried his best to back up and take refuge under a fallen desk “I—I haven’t done anything let me go!”

Jared reached under and jerked the man out making him land on his side, Jensen chuckled as the man groaned in pain “now, now James we shouldn’t raise our voice that’s not very polite…”  
“The police will be coming soon I hope you know that! There’s no way you can lock down this place and not expect reinforcements!”

Jensen smirked and raised his brow as he leaned down so they were eye level “oh I’m hoping for it James because you see I’m waiting…waiting for the Batman.”

“Well his here.”

They all turned at a deep raspy voice, a dark figure was standing by an open window, his face covered and his body dressed in black. Jensen laughed loudly and started clapping as he walked to him “look who made it! Man am I happy to see you, you took longer than usual sick?”

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his mask and shot his eyes to Jared “Jared what are you doing? Your better than this and you know it…this isn’t you—“

Jared lifted his bat up and gave it one hard slam to James Owen’s side knocking him over in pain before he growled “this is me B-man! For the first time in a long time I’m free and no one, especially not you is gonna take it from me.”

With that Jared leaped forward and gave a swing, Batman grabbed his bat and threw it to the side, throwing Jared in the process who got up and let out a shrill of a scream before doing one quick cartwheel and giving a hard kick to the Batman’s chin knocking him out.

Then he leaned down and nudged his head before smiling “fortunately for you B-man this doesn’t concern you,” he waved Chad over and stepped back as dark green vines wrapped themselves around Batman’s body “see you soon.”


	9. Go Time

“Might I suggest some rest sir?”

Tom looked up sharply from where he sat on the side of the tub at his butler’s entrance. His chin was bruised and ached deeply from Jared’s swift kick; he still couldn’t believe it Jared Padalecki the only boy his ever loved was with The Joker.

“Alfred last night was…Jared, Alfred Jared is with the Joker. You should have seen him, he was nothing like that innocent, sweet boy I once knew he was…well he was crazy and he could fight I mean damnit he knocked me out in one hit when have you known that to happen?”

Alfred sighed and raised a brow as Tom held the offered ice pack to his bruised face, shock still clear in his eyes. He knew when Tom had come home that night something had been wrong, at first he thought someone just got away but then Tom started explaining that he had seen Jared with the Joker and they seemed involved, that Jared didn’t even hesitate to knock him out.

“You have to understand Mr. Welling you never told Jared your secret identity so he had no idea it was you under that mask but with the way you’re talking about him I doubt it would have mattered.”

“I just don’t get it… what happened to him?” Tom shook his head in disbelieve before standing up and pacing to his bedroom “it had to be the Joker, he brainwashed him somehow it wouldn’t surprise me with his fucked up mind. There has to be a way to fix him…to show Jared that’s not who he is.”

Alfred stepped in the room and tucked his hands behind his back with a small frown “if I may Mr. Welling…you might have only been with Jared for a short while but you two spent enough time together for me to study him and may I say sir he seemed to be going through the motions, playing the part set out for him. Jared seemed very lost, not sure of whom he really was and to me it seems that maybe his found himself.”

“Are you saying I should leave him this way? Let him run around Gotham with the Joker and team up?”

“I’m saying that you can’t change him now, not when his just found himself…and if you want my opinion sir you will never get the old Jared back and even if you do he will resent you for the rest of his life.”

 

The phone rang loudly in the black room as Jared reached blindly in the dark in search of his phone. Jensen stirred next to him and let out a loud huff as he turned over in the bed. “Hello?”….

Jared shot up from his pillow “Tom?”

Jensen flipped over and jumped up, his eyes narrowed sharply at the mention of Tom Welling who the fuck did he think he was calling Jared? Jared was his, Tom had his chance and if he wasn’t careful…well let’s just say they would be searching for his body for weeks.

Jared watched as Jensen’s face turned red with rage, his eyes darkening in anger as Jared talked carefully through the phone. “Why are you calling me? Last time I checked I wanted nothing to do with you.”

He heard Tom sigh on the other end before telling him he had been watching the news and saw that he was helping the Joker, that they had released patients from Arkham, that he was better than that.

Jared let out a shrill of laughter before putting the phone on speaker so Jensen could hear “oh Tom you’re so full of shit, God you really think you know me don’t you? You didn’t know me then and you don’t know me now. But you are right saying I’m better than that…that little stunt was nothing that was practice you just wait Tom, you sit in front of that flat-screen of yours and get ready because things are about to get serious.”

Jared switched his phone off and watched Jensen’s face contort into fury before he got up and started throwing things around the room in a fit of rage. “That stupid fucking little brat! I swear to God I’ll kill that asshole, I will rip him apart!”

Jensen let out a violent growl as he flung a chair across the room only for it to hit the wall and crumble into little pieces. Steam practically rolled off him in waves as he paced back and forth in the bedroom, his eyes dark and skin drenched. The only thing he could think about was how many different ways he could kill Tom Welling a gun or a knife? Or maybe with his bare hands that way he could feel his bones break.

Jared got up and hesitantly reached out and pulled Jensen to sit on the bed, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face against Jensen’s neck “puddin there’s nothing for you to worry about I haven’t wanted that bastard for years and I don’t now I love you…but if you think we should do something about him I’m all for it.”

Jensen cocked his head in thought before letting a devious smirk cross his lips “I hear Tom Welling will be holding a benefit at his mansion this Friday…I say we pay him a little visit what do you think pet?”

Jared grinned widely and clapped his hands with a squeak “I love a good party !”


	10. Intrusion

Tom walked around the grand party room in his sharp black tux, his hair smoothed back and a confident smile on his lips. 

He smirked to himself as a group of women passed him full of giggles and whispers about the man’s appearance. Tom knew he looked good, he knew everyone wanted to either be him or be with him and he didn’t blame him. When his parents were murdered they left him billions, their name alone was enough.

This was the life Tom Welling was forced to live, everyone knew him or knew who he was and everyone has expectations… they expect Tom to be egocentric, arrogant and snobby so that’s the role he played.

No one had any idea that he was Gotham’s Dark Night; no one knew he was the one who saved their lives, that he was the one who would do anything to save Gotham.

Suddenly the lights shut out and shouts erupted in the ball room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating all around Tom as he stood confused before they flicked on and the answer was standing in the middle of the room.

The Joker was standing in a deep purple suit, his make up slightly tarnished, and a gun in one hand and Jared in the other. Jared had on his tight black leather pants, tight cropped shirt and red leather jacket, leaning into the Joker’s touch, practically purring for it. And behind them were about 5 goons.

Tom backed up in the crowd and slipped in the shadows as discreetly as he could as the Joker stepped forward and reached out for a wine glass taking a slight sip before snarling and throwing it onto a lady in a black dress.

“Does no one have any taste?”

Jared giggled as Jensen made a circle in the room “Where is Tom Welling?”

Murmurs surrounded the room as the people turned to look at each other, and for him. Jensen let out a frustrated yell before holding his gun up to the ceiling and sending off an ear splitting shot causing people to scream around him. “I said where is Tom Welling! I know the fuckers here it is his party after all right? So where the fuck—“

“I don’t think you were on the guest list.”

Jensen turned at the deep, raspy voice and grinned “there’s a Batman…but you’re not who I asked for.”

“Well I’m what you got,” the Batman swung out a hit connecting with Jensen’s nose and sending him stumbling as he laughed hysterically before turning and sending his own hit causing the Batman to fall back at Jared’s feet.

Jared looked down with a joyful evil grin “we meet again!” Jared exclaimed before lifting his bat up and sending a powerful swing that Tom rolled out of at last minute. He hopped up and held his fists up to Jared “put the bat down Jared, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jared snorted as he leaned back sending out a hearty laugh “hurt me? Honey I would be more worried about yourself, the odds are against you… not that I need them, I can kick your ass just the same.” Jared sent another swing out which Tom dodged causing him to growl before he dropped the bat and did a quick turn sending out a swift kick which collided with Tom’s chin.

Tom stumbled back, shocked at the power of the kick which made him blind to the next one that came sending him on his back as Jared circled with him with a hyena like laugh.

“Listen B-man were really not here for you so how about you fly home and will finish this another day?”

Tom snarled before shooting up and backhanding Jared across the face causing him to whip around and fall into the Joker’s arms with a whimper.

The Joker caught Jared with ease, leaning down to brush Jared’s hair back and seeing the blood oozing from his lip. He looked up with rage in his eyes and a sneer on his face before he carefully handed Jared off and pulled his sleeves up “don’t touch my boy,” he growled out before running and clashing into Tom sending him sprawling, but the Joker didn’t give him time to revel in the hit before he picked him back up and sent him flying.

Tom knew he had to keep focused; he couldn’t let the joker get the better of him not this time so he flipped back up and sent a head-butt Joker’s way which he only laughed at so he grabbed him by his suit jacket and spun around before throwing him into the nearest wall.

Jensen landed with a groan and stood to dust himself off as he chuckled “someone’s got some juice,” he mumbled before bringing out a spiked ball and hurling it right into the Batman’s face causing him to cry out.

Jensen tipped his head back and laughed before stomping over and sending a sharp kick to the Batman’s ribs knocking him down “I don’t know why you even try…” Jensen sneered as the Batman struggled under his heavy boot before he reached up and locked his hands around Jensen’s ankle and giving a tug sending Jensen to the ground as Tom stood up only to lift him up and throw him back down “why do you? We both know that at the end of the day, no matter what you do you will never win…that’s not how this works.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet,” Jared said from behind him before lifting his bat up and sending Tom into lights out.

 

“Stupid fucker knows just how to ruin everything!”

Jared watched from the bed as Jensen paced in their bedroom, anger evident on his face, his hands shaking from rage and his face red.

“Jen I know tonight wasn’t exactly ideal but at least we got the jump on B-man again I mean that’s gotta mean something right?”

Jensen turned sharply and stalked over to Jared and slapped him sending him to fall back against the head board with a sob “no it doesn’t Jared we crashed that fucking party so I could kick the shit out of Tom Fucking Welling not have a scrabble with the Batman!”

Instead of responding Jared curled up to the pillow and hid his face from Jensen’s sight as he cried into the covers, his hand covering his stinging cheek.

Jensen closed his eyes and sighed, taking a few deep breaths before climbing up the bed and grabbing Jared by the arm lifting him up for Jensen’s sights. Jared had his eyes closed and his cheek was a bright red, a hand print unmistakable on his face and Jensen sighed as he stroked his thumb over it causing Jared to flinch in his hold. 

“I don’t know why you do this to yourself pet honestly, you shouldn’t say such stupid things you know that.” Jensen said as he pushed Jared’s hair back and continued to stroke Jared’s abused cheek causing Jared to wince at the stinging Jensen kept sending down his face.

A part of Jared told him that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t just let Jensen hit him like that because that’s not how his mama raised him but a bigger part told him that Jensen loved him and he didn’t really mean it so he snuggled up in Jensen’s hold and whined “I’m sorry Jen I’m sorry please forgive me.”

Jensen smiled as he stroked Jared’s hair before laying him back on the bed “oh I’ll forgive you pet… but I require something first… how about you prove to me just how sorry you are?”


	11. Identity Known

Jared couldn’t figure out how the Batman seemed to know who he was, why he seemed to think Jared was so virtuous.

That had to mean Jared knew the secret identity of the Batman but who? He didn’t really have any friends apart from Chad and Jared knew there was no chance in hell Chad was Batman and that left Tom.

It did seem strange that Batman just happened to show up at Tom’s party…why would he be there? And where was Tom when all the fighting was going down?

Jared shook his head, no way there was no possible way Tom could be B-man it just wasn’t reasonable. Tom was selfish, Tom only cared about who he could fuck at that moment Jared learned that the hard way. So there was no possible way he was the Dark Savior it just couldn’t be.

But then again if Jared had learned anything these past couple months, anything can happen.

 

Jared left while Jensen was still out, and not in his usual attire he had picked up. He decided if he was going to meet with Tom he should probably opt for something a little more casual. So he donned in dark denim jeans and a button down shirt before taking a cab to Welling Manor.

When he arrived Alfred was waiting for him outside with a knowing smile “Jared lovely to see you again, I didn’t know we would be seeing you today.”

Jared smiled before cocking a brow “you didn’t? Then why are you outside waiting? Shouldn’t you be inside harboring Tom’s needs? Still treating him like the little boy that he is?”

Alfred just smiled before opening the large double doors and half his hand out “his in his stuffy in case you were wondering…I’m sure you can find your way.”

Jared smirked before walking past him and up the large stair case.

He found Tom standing at the large bay window; his hands tucked in his black slacks “you know I’m starting to think you have a tracker on me.”

Tom turned startled before he smiled softly “and why would you think that?”

Jared crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes “you seem to be everywhere here lately…you know I was at your party the other night, but I didn’t see you there kind of strange.”  
Tom swallowed hard before ducking his head “well I heard the intrusion and when I did I decided to duck out.”

Jared snorted and shook his head as he walked slowly around the room “same old egoistic Tom… you haven’t changed a bit seems that night didn’t really talk any sense into you did it? Me slapping you in the face didn’t work?”

Tom turned his head, his hair falling over his forehead before he looked back to Jared with his hands on his hips. “I’ve made plenty of mistakes and letting you leave was one of them…I know I should have been a better boyfriend, more trustworthy I should have tried harder but I didn’t…what happened to you Jared? What’s with this whole Joker deal? You’re better than that.”

Jared laughed “I was waiting for that I can’t believe it took you this long…and nothing’s wrong with me, nothing happened to me I’m in love and he loves me. For the first time I’m totally free to be the real me,” Jared frowned to himself as a thought came over him before he looked up with curious eyes. “I’m better than that…someone said that to me before, Batman…you know when he showed up at your party that night it seemed like he knew me, and the time before that…but that doesn’t make sense.”

Jared watched as Tom licked his lips nervously before scratching his head and he glared as he stepped forward menacingly “it’s you isn’t it…B-man.”

Tom blinked before opening his mouth to speak but Jared held his hand up with a snarl “I knew it… I didn’t wanna believe it but I knew, God how? How the hell are you the Batman?”

“Jared I don’t know what your—“

“Oh shut up Tom I’m so sick of your bullshit!” Jared made a face before grinning “but don’t you worry next time I see you ill have Mr. J with me…maybe you’ll give us a show then?”

Jared’s eyes glittered with delight before he turned and skipped off with a threatening giggle causing Tom to shiver before thumping his head against the window.

He was in deep shit.

 

When Jared got home Jensen was waiting for him with a frown on his makeup free face “and where the hell have you been?”

Jared ignored the pissed off tone and skipped right up to throw his arms around Jensen’s neck before pressing a kiss there “oh don’t be mad puddin or I won’t tell you the surprise.”

Jensen raised a brow before lifting Jared up by his arms to sit him on the bed “surprise?”

Jared bit his lip with a teasing grin before reaching out to grip Jensen’s shirt and pulling him on the bed only to climb over and straddle him. “I’m talking about the big gripping news that’s going to shatter the whole city…I’m talking about Batman’s secret identity.”

Jensen scoffed and shook his head “what does that have to do with anything?”

Jared’s smile grew as he leaned down, his hands sliding down Jensen’s chest as he moved his lips to his ear “because puddin…I know who he is.”


	12. Hopes And Agony

He had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

Jensen would be so proud of him he just knew it! He couldn’t wait to see the look on Mr. J’s face when he saw his surprise.

Their plan was not to let on that Jensen knew Tom was Batman but to play it like he was just the same man playing dress up that Jensen always saw him as…if just to make Tom panic at the thought of being outed.

But Jared knew how happy Jensen would be to finally be rid of Tom so to please him he decided he would go in capture Tom, and take him back to their lair.

 

So here he was, Batman unconscious and suspending about 10 feet in the air, hovering over a tank filled with Great White’s…Great White’s hyped up on steroids…don’t ask where he got the sharks.

Jared sat twirling in his chair, slurping on a sucker as he waited patiently for Tom to wake up his head spinning as he leaned back, watching the ceiling move faster and faster.

Just as he was getting antsy a groan echoed through the room and Jared grinned before jumping out of his chair “well sleeping beauty I was beginning to think you were gonna sleep through all the fun! Now what good would that do me?”

Tom shook his head before looking around with confused eyes “Jared…what the hell are you doing?”

Jared rolled his eyes as he skipped around the tank, his hands skidding across the glass causing the sharks to swim rapidly in anticipation “what does it look like Tom? I’m giving puddin a little gift. I think his gonna be really happy don’t you?”

“Jay? Where are you?”

Jared’s eyes brightened as he spun on his heel just as Jensen walked in, his jaw dropping as he saw Tom hanging from the ceiling. Anger set in, a deep rage that seemed to rush through him in a splash as Jared danced over completely oblivious to the rage fuming from Jensen.

He couldn’t believe it…2 years harassing the Batman, 2 years trying to do whatever he had to just to keep him unsuspecting and what takes him out is Jared? Jared who just a couple months ago was living out his boring ass life giving meaningless advice to other lunatics.

“Do you like it puddin? I figured now is the perfect time to finally get rid of him! With him out of the way we can do whatever we want—“

Jensen reached out and sent a sharp slap to Jared’s cheek causing him to spin around and land hard on the ground, Tom growling from above as Jensen loomed over Jared. “Are you fucking crazy? You stupid little shit do you know what you’ve done? You’ve brought him to our home, you’ve showed him where we hide…have I taught you nothing?”

Jared flinched as Jensen stomped closer and heaved him up by his arms, the grip bruising as he dragged him over to the glass window “I don’t wanna get rid of the Batman you idiot, but I do wanna get rid of you.”

And with that he sent one hard shove sending Jared sprawling, his arms trying to balance himself before he fell back through the window shattering the glass and sending him down to the cold hard ground below. A piercing pain shot through his body, it seemed to radiate through him as he struggled to keep his eyes open to see Jensen smirking at him from above. He was confused, he only wanted to make Jensen happy, give him what he thought he wanted, he thought he did the right thing. 

A hacky cough burst from his throat and Jared squeezed his eyes shut tight at the pain before he surrenderd to the darkness.

 

“Jay? Jay can you hear me?”

Jared’s eyes shot open with a painful gasp as he looked around, his body crying in agony as he looked up at Chad “he tried to kill me…” he croaked causing Chad’s eyes to darken “I know, I was walking by, coming to visit when you fell through the window fucking prick his lucky I didn’t fucking break his neck!”

“I thought he loved me…he told me all those things, said all those lies…told me he loved me, that we were meant for each other and look what he did to me—he tried to break me.” Jared cleared his throat before carefully sitting up “where’s To—Batman?”

“Seems he got down from the plot you put him in nice job by the way, knocked Joker out cold, actually he seemed quite concerned about you to tell ya the truth.”

“Chad there’s something you should know…Batman his…his Tom.”

Chad glowered “Tom…Tom Welling, the stuck up baby moneybags you were fucking?”

“Yeah that’s…that’s him.”

Chad cackled as he paced the apartment “well isn’t that a fucking hoot your ex man is the dark knight and your current one is the fucked up clown…way to pick em Jay I tell yeah this is fucking comedy central!”

Jared rolled his eyes as he got up and cracked his back sending chills down his spine as he felt his bones snap back “we need to find him…I have to talk to him.” Jared seethed as he threw his leather jacket on before barging out of the apartment.

Chad followed Jared out of the apartment and down the metal stairs and into the dark alley way and squinted as rain poured from the sky, hitting him in the face as he hurried to keep up with Jared. “About what? What could you two possibly have to talk about? Who fucked you better?”

“A certain clown whose ass I need to kick.”


	13. Plan for Battle

Jared burst through the door, determination and anger written on his face as he stomped down the glass like halls.

“Mr. Padalecki I didn’t know—“

“Cut the shit Alfred where is he?”

Alfred looked down at the floor before lifting his head up with his usual stony expression and held his hand out. Jared looked down the hall to Tom’s bedroom before stalking down and throwing the door open.

Tom was sitting on his bed, shirtless patching a wound, when he saw Jared he jumped up in relief “Jared you’re ok? When I got down I kicked his ass for what he—“

Jared held his hand up “I don’t have time for your noble bullshit Tom I’m here because I need your help.”

“My help? Help with what?”

“Retribution…I love Mr. J but I’m sick and tired of him pushing me around, thinking his better than me so I thought what better way than to prove that I am just as good as he is.”

Tom heaved a sigh before pulling a shirt on “don’t you think stooping to his level will only make it worse?”

“No I don’t…and even if it does I don’t give a shit, he pushed me out a fucking window and almost killed me the least I could do is return the favor.”

 

“Jay? Jay where are you I need you to tell me which tie looks better!”

Jensen stomped through the apartment, shirt unbuttoned as he carried two deep purple ties in his hand, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he searched for Jared.

“Pet? Where the hell are you it’s not play time!”

“His gone boss.”

Jensen turned as one of his goons came up from the basement “gone? What do you mean gone?”

The goon swallowed nervously “well I mean…you did push him out of a window.”

Jensen blinked rapidly as the ties slipped from his hands “I did…I did but—he never leaves, never I thought he would be back.”

The goon shrugged as sweat trickled down his face “last I heard he was with Chad…I think Jared moved in with him downtown—“

Jensen balled his hands into fists as his teeth gritted in anger “his living with Chad? He moved in with Chad?”

Jensen stood silently as fury filled inside him at the thought of Jared living with another man, living with Chad that fucking prick who thinks his so fucking awesome because he controls fucking plants.

A loud animalistic scream erupted from Jensen’s throat as he ripped his shirt off before stomping downstairs to the basement and sitting down in front of his computer “that’s it…I’m gonna do something so drastic he’ll have to come back. This time I’m gonna fucking kill Batman.”

 

Jared lifted up his bat skeptically, as he rolled it with analytical eyes “you know I never thought I would say this but I’m gonna need something stronger than this if I wanna take on Jensen.”

Tom and Chad looked at each other warily before Tom stood up “I still don’t think this is a good idea…I mean Jare I know you can kick ass now but…and even though I hate to admit this but the Joker can even kick my ass sometimes.”

Chad rolled his eyes before standing up and throwing his arm around Jared “don’t listen to this pussy I’m all for it! If this is the only excuse I get to kick that fucking clown’s ass then I’m down.”

Jared turned to Tom, his eyes wide and innocent and Tom groaned at the look “don’t you fucking give me that look I swear it’s like a super power with you!”

“Tom I need you…I know Jensen and I know his gonna do anything to upstage me which means whatever he plans next will be huge and it’ll be aimed at you. So I’m gonna need you to play dumb—“

Chad snorted as he plopped down on the couch, a beer in his hand “that shouldn’t be hard…only thing Mr. Fuck em and leave em knows is how to play karate and where to stick his dick.”

Tom scowled at Chad “I don’t ‘play’ karate’ dickwad…you know I locked you up once I think I can do it again—“

“Will you two shut the hell up? I swear to God I’m currently plotting a way to possibly seriously damage my ex I don’t have time for you two!”

Chad sent one last glare Tom’s way before he looked at Jared with firm eyes “ok Jaybird floors all yours…what’s our plan?”

"Its simple...were gonna beat him at his own game."


	14. Mad Love

Tom watched on the sly from above as the Joker stood next to a jet, supervising as his goons loaded it with various weapons, by the time they were finished the jet looked like an atomic bomb.

Tom leaned back and picked up his walkie talkie “looks like his getting ready to take off Jare…I think I’m gonna swoop down now

Jared looked over the railing of some abandoned building and watched as Jensen hopped in the jet and fired it up and he nodded “go ahead and remember your only there to distract him…make him think your there to get him.”

Tom stepped up on the railing before leaping off the edge and flying down to the hard ground below, startling Jensen as he was about to take off “well look who we have here…if it isn’t little Richie Rich, have you come to save the day?”

Tom’s eyes tightened as he stepped forward; swinging his cape behind him “I don’t know what you’re up to Joker but it stops now.”

Jensen threw his head back and cackled loudly before giving a deadly smirk “you go ahead and think that Tommy,” Jensen seethed before he flicked a button and a canon flew out connecting with Tom’s chest and sending him flying back and landing against a hard brick wall.

Jensen laughed once more before he lifted off the ground and took off in the air. Jared watched in the shadows before leaning over and giving a sharp nod to Chad who stood below. Chad smirked before lifting his hands up and sending a dark green vine to shoot up and wrap around the wing of the jet. Jensen looked back and growled, trying his best to give a sharp turn which only caused the wing to fly off.

The jet was crashing but it wasn’t enough, not for Jared so he lifted a smoking gun up, levelled it carefully before sending it off and watching proudly as it smashed into the side of the jet sending Jensen sprawling down.

The jet landed with a boom and smoke clouded around giving Jared the perfect chance to creep up.

Jensen moved carefully out of the jet, crawling out from his useless parachute before he came face to face with a loaded gun.

He looked up at Jared and smiled but Jared wasn’t smiling instead he cocked the gun once before giving Jensen a sharp hit to the head “freeze clown,”

Jensen leaned back with an amused smile “what do you think you’re doing Jay?”

“What does it look like? I’m gonna blow you to smithereens.”

Tom and Chad ran over and froze “Jared what are you doing?”

Jared narrowed his eyes and brought the gun up to a smirking Jensen’s face “what’s it look like? Giving this clown a taste of his own medicine.”

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes before moving closer till the gun bumped against his forehead “you don’t have the guts…your nothing without me and you know it, I made you, if it wasn't for me you would be spending the rest of your miserable life sucking up to a bunch of idiots.”

Jared’s nose snarled up and he growled “you may have made me but we both know I’m better than you…I’m quicker, I’m agile everything you’re not. I’ve taken out Batman more times than you have in years…I think it’s you who is nothing without me. I’m sick and tired of you knocking me down, hitting me and thinking its ok…it stops now.”

And without another thought Jared pulled the trigger and a ringing shot sounded out filling the air and buzzing through Tom and Chad’s ears, their eyes closed.

When they opened them they were surprised to still see Jensen alive, wearing a scowl on his face as he stared at a confused Jared who flipped the gun around to inspect before he looked down at Jensen with a sheepish, toothy smile.

Jensen stood, his body hunched and demanding like as he loomed over Jared who backed up but wore a strong look on his face to let Jensen know he wasn’t backing down, that he would fight if he needed to. 

Jensen cracked his knuckles, his head cocking to the side in an intimidating way as he continued to stare Jared down.

Just as Jared thought Jensen was about to attack he grinned and let out a loud laugh before opening his arms wide “baby you’re the best!”

Tom and Chad shared a skeptical look, confused at the sudden change of heart Jensen seemed to have, but then again nothing about him made sense.

Jared stared wearily for a second before a rush of affection came over him and he ran forward with a squeak and lept into Jensen’s arms. 

Jensen took ahold of Jared and spun him around before leaning back and planting a hot kiss on his lips, Jared melted into it with a content sigh as he tangled his fingers in Jensen’s cropped hair.  
Chad scoffed in disgust and turned from the scene and Tom stared on in confusion not understanding how you could go from almost killing your boyfriend to acting like a little school girl in seconds.

“I’m sorry pet you’re absolutely right, I’ve been an ass I shouldn’t take my frustrations out on you it’s not your fault.”

Jared smiled sweetly before jumping up to wrap his legs around Jensen’s waist. Leaning in till his lips touched Jensen’s ear “that’s ok puddin but next time you push me out a window…I will kill you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened before he let out a laugh and smacked another kiss on Jared’s lips “duly noted pet!”


End file.
